<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottoms up! by asuralucier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862222">Bottoms up!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier'>asuralucier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, First Time Bottoming, High Sex, Humor, M/M, Virginity Kink (sort of), batman discourse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/pseuds/asuralucier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Ok-ay.” Mike drew out the word deliberately and Harvey couldn’t quite tell if he was really high or just doing it for effect. “Never thought I’d say this in a million years, but why <i>are</i> you so precious about your ass?”</i> </p><p>(Or: the one where Mike convinces Harvey to bottom for the first time.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Ross/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kink Lucky Dip</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bottoms up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMintJulep/gifts">AMintJulep</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to ictus for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok-ay.” Mike drew out the word deliberately and Harvey couldn’t quite tell if he was really drunk or high or just doing it for effect. “Never thought I’d say this in a million years, but why <i>are</i> you so precious about your ass, Harvey? We’re <i>so</i> totally going to get to the bottom of this.” Here, he wagged eyebrows suggestively. “It’s not like we don’t have all weekend.” </p><p>“You did that on purpose,” Harvey said flatly. “Clearly, we have to have a chat about what constitutes good taste. Starting with this thing you call a couch.” Said thing creaked under him immediately in protest.</p><p>“A pun’s always in good taste. Leave my couch alone, it does the job.” Mike returned cheerfully. He, unlike Harvey, had taken Friday in stride the moment they’d made it through the door of his apartment, stepping out of his one pair of nice shoes (that still needed a shine, in Harvey’s professional, cultured opinion), and removing pieces of his suit until he was down to his shorts and a faded t-shirt. When Harvey took a closer look, he thought that maybe he could maybe make out an “H” - for Harvard? Come to think of it, Mike was neck deep in the role of a Harvard grad, and Harvey could see him buying a Harvard t-shirt only to put it through his washing machine until the letters faded and it was just a natural, obvious part of his wardrobe. </p><p>“And.” Mike moved to poke Harvey’s hip with the heel of his foot. “Stop avoiding the subject.”</p><p>“What subject?” Harvey said, not even trying to be smooth. He was still riding the high of getting the Donagher case thrown out of court. Not only was it a win in general, but it also did wonders for calming an anxious client who’d been ruining his weekends for the past month. “It’s <i>not</i> a subject.” </p><p>This Friday was free and clear, and Harvey was going to enjoy himself. Mike’s out of the blue and unhealthy obsession with his—ass notwithstanding. Harvey even winced just thinking about it. Of course, it wasn’t because he was ashamed of his ass or anything, obviously not. Harvey just didn’t want to talk about it, that was all. </p><p>“It is so a ‘subject’. Just ‘cause you don’t want it to be doesn’t mean it isn’t. You don’t get to have everything you want.”  Mike was still looking at him. Then just as suddenly, he averted his gaze, choosing instead to focus on the blunt he was rolling. His were practised fingers, gently bunching up the weed exactly where he wanted it, and then licking along the edge of the paper to seal it up. Mike was taking his time, and Harvey was suitably distracted.</p><p>Harvey said, a beat too late, “Hang on, have you <i>met</i> me?” </p><p>Mike made a face, but then his expression softened. A little like he was giving in to the stare of a cute, hopeful puppy, although Harvey definitely wasn’t that puppy. “Yeah sure, now I even put up with your face <i>after</i> work.” Mike turned his body sideways to reach for a lighter that was obscured by two empty cans of beer. As he did so, the edge of his t-shirt rode up, revealing pale skin, but toned muscle underneath and Harvey was distracted again. </p><p>“You’re an associate,” Harvey scoffed. “You’re never off work unless I say so.” </p><p>“That right?” Having lit his blunt, Mike now moved to make himself comfortable, straddling Harvey’s lap—something that Harvey usually appreciated because it led to great fucks on Mike’s stupid couch, but now he was a little on edge. Great for a fuck maybe, but not for other things. Harvey liked to think he was good under pressure, and he wasn’t about to let—<i>this</i>—be what changed things. Just ridiculous.</p><p>So Harvey switched tack. He tried his best to lean back, ignoring the subsequent groan of the old couch cushion. He skimmed his hands up either side of Mike’s thighs and then up towards his hips, under his shirt. “Yeah, that’s right. So stop asking about my ass.” </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Mike agreed, and leaned in to kiss him, after taking a long pointed drag from the blunt. “Chill out. Here.” </p><p>Mike pressed in slowly, shifting closer to Harvey, close enough that Harvey could feel Mike’s dick twitch in his shorts. Mike took his time, brushing his mouth against Harvey’s until Harvey gave in. Harvey usually didn’t give in so easily to Mike, but maybe he was in a good mood today. The heady combination of Mike being close to him and the weed made his head spin. </p><p>The couch groaned underneath them again as Harvey leveraged his position to press Mike flat on his back. “Besides, isn’t this better?” </p><p>Mike blinked up at him. He looked relaxed, and comfortable, if high, and it took him another moment to take initiative, reaching to undo the buttons on Harvey’s very expensive dress shirt. Even now, Harvey found something to appreciate about the way Mike’s fingers worked slowly and deliberately, making sure he didn’t rip a single button. Once he was done, he pushed the fabric off of Harvey’s shoulders and sought to pull Harvey’s shirt over his head. </p><p>And now that Harvey was shirtless on top of him, Mike seemed satisfied. </p><p>Or maybe not. </p><p>Mike still looked like he was thinking too hard as he dragged his palm down from Harvey’s collarbone, over his nipple, where the cool sensation of Mike’s palm against such a sensitive part of him made him shiver. And then down again, where his grip settled quite naturally over Harvey’s belt buckle, although he didn’t move to undress him. </p><p>“Seriously. How have you <i>never</i> let anyone near your ass?” Mike said. “Is it because you’re afraid that someone’s going to laugh at you for being an ass virgin at your age?” Miraculously, while Mike’s mouth was twitching at all sorts of dangerous angles, he just about managed to deliver that sentiment with a straight face. “See? ’M not laughing.”  </p><p>As Harvey had feared (albeit suspected), Mike was still thinking about <i>that</i> and not the mindblowing sex that they were about to have to ring in Friday. In fact, the more Harvey thought about it, the less he was in the mood. He leaned away from Mike and reached for the blunt that was sitting on top of a beer can, took a drag.</p><p>Yeah, maybe that was better. </p><p>Harvey said, “I cannot believe that just came out of your mouth, Jesus.” </p><p>Mike grinned at him again. He pushed himself up on one elbow and his face was close again as Harvey exhaled. And again, Harvey’s resolve to withhold his affections from Mike until he got that ridiculous idea out of his head eroded until all he could think about was how Mike was very good at licking the last traces of smoke out of his mouth. </p><p>Finally, Mike pulled away again and wet his lips. He looked thoughtful. “...What? At your age?” </p><p>“No—” Harvey definitely wasn’t going to say it. Wasn’t going to give Mike the satisfaction. </p><p>Mike waited. While he waited, his hands were busy, undoing Harvey’s belt and slipping his hand under Harvey’s underwear to find his cock. He wasn’t very hard yet at the moment, but then Mike squeezed him very carefully once, and...and just went back to holding him. Barely touching him, actually. </p><p>“C’mon, you gotta say it once.” </p><p>“Definitely not,” Harvey said, and leaned forward to stick the blunt back in Mike’s mouth, if only to get him to stop talking for a second. </p><p>Mike took it in stride. He took a drag and motioned with the blunt in hand. “Oh come on, why not?” </p><p>Harvey rolled his eyes. “Because I’m not going to sink to your level. And if you don’t watch it, you’re going to get ash on your couch.” Despite his killer instincts, the ones that Harvey often used in court, and also the ones that sometimes fed Mike enough rope to hang himself because it was funny, Harvey rescued the blunt and put it back across the empty can for safekeeping. </p><p>Mike said, “Maybe it’s all part of a grand plan to get you to buy me a new couch.” </p><p>Harvey snorted. “Yeah, keep dreaming.”</p><p>“About a new couch or your ass? Don’t need to dream about the first. Donna’s got one picked out for me. As for the second…” Mike gripped him again, this time, with enough purpose that Harvey couldn’t help but lift his hips just an inch to feel a bit more of the friction. He just about managed not make a sound. “If you say it, maybe I’ll leave it alone.” </p><p>Harvey sighed. No amount of threats of any kind from Mike made it worth it to say the words—<i>ass virgin</i>. Hell, Harvey even had trouble thinking it. Something else he wasn’t going to tell Mike, ever. </p><p>Mike made a show of pulling his hand away from Harvey’s dick. Harvey missed him already but <i>at his age</i>, he wasn’t going to make it into a huge deal. And that was a conversation for another time. </p><p>Instead, Harvey said, “Is this your roundabout way of telling me you’re bored with our sex life?” </p><p>“I’m not <i>bored</i>,” Mike said, delicately. “I’m just. I don’t know, even Batman probably put out for Robin sometimes. You don’t have to be so stubborn about it.” </p><p>Harvey made a face. “Batman did <i>not</i>.” </p><p>“Just so we’re clear, Bruce Wayne was a total bottom for Jason Todd. With Dick was maybe fifty-fifty. Maybe they flipped a coin.” Mike reached to put his hand back on Harvey’s dick again and once more, Harvey was paying attention. “I bet Bruce wasn’t this mouthy his first time, either.” </p><p>“Yeah, but I bet nobody called him an ass virgin either.”</p><p>...Crap.</p><p>Mike smirked. He leaned in to kiss Harvey again and Harvey tried his best not to be lured in, but the weed in his system and the slow, knowing rhythm of Mike’s palm sliding up his dick already did half the work. When Mike pulled away from Harvey for some air, his expression was soft and almost sober. “Is it so bad that I <i>want</i> to be your first time for something, Harvey?” </p><p>“What the hell are you, a sap now?” Harvey said. But he was smiling despite himself. </p><p>“Hey, if it works.” Mike shrugged. “Besides, you trust me to practise without a license. This—” here, he paused to give Harvey’s upper thigh a meaningful squeeze with his other hand, very near his ass, as if to prove a point. “Is at least ten times more fun.” </p><p>-</p><p>Come to think of it, Harvey couldn’t exactly remember why he was so precious about his ass. There must have been a reason. Harvey never did anything without a good reason, but he didn’t exactly remember now. </p><p>Hell, maybe he didn’t want to either. </p><p>What Harvey did remember was how he’d always been a little obsessed with Mike’s mouth, the way the guy formed certain words, the way his tongue moved when he was rolling a blunt, and most recently, the way Mike’s tongue licked at his hole long and slow, until Harvey moaned and pushed his hips down. One of his hands gripped the back of the couch, and with his other hand, Harvey wrapped around himself. He was fully hard, and not even thinking about being an ass virgin. He wasn’t one anymore, either. </p><p>“<i>Mike</i>, fuck.” Harvey wasn’t exactly stroking himself to a rhythm, but each teasing lick was landing right. </p><p>Mike took a moment to smirk again, pressed warmly against Harvey’s skin. Then Mike seemed to redouble his efforts, guiding Harvey’s hips until he got him to tilt forward. At this angle, Mike’s tongue brushed even deeper inside of Harvey and Harvey could feel it, the coming build of his orgasm. And maybe even the creak of the stupid couch was bothering Harvey less than usual. </p><p>But as Harvey tried to loosen and slow his strokes on his now painfully hard cock, Mike grabbed him tighter by the hips now and licked at him, over and over and over. Until Harvey didn’t have any goddamn choice but to go with Mike’s rhythm, harsh and quick and so <i>fucking</i>—</p><p>Harvey came, spilling over his own hand and the couch. Mike was still holding onto him by his hips, as to get some air. </p><p>It took another few seconds for Harvey to recover and right himself on the couch. The next time he looked at Mike, the guy was licking his lips, as if still trying to chase after the taste of Harvey. </p><p>And then Mike reached over and tried several cans until he found one that still had some beer in. He lifted the can towards Harvey as if proposing a toast. He even wagged his eyebrows for good measure. </p><p>Mike said, grinning, “Bottoms up?” </p><p>Somehow <i>you look ridiculous drinking beer with a hard on</i> wasn’t the sexy, snappy comeback that Harvey wanted it to be. But he had to admit, reaching over to steal the can from Mike afterwards, that it was at least better than ass virgin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>